hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Amanogawa Kirara
Amanogawa Kirara '''(天ノ川きらら Amanogawa Kirara or'' ''อามาโนะงาวะ คิราระ ' thumb in the Thai sub) is one of the main Cures in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She is a 13 years old girl who is a popular model who is very fashionable. Her alter ego is '''Cure Twinkle' (キュアトゥインクル Kyua To~uinkuru), the Princess of Stars. Appearance Minami has dark turquoise hair that is seen down with a thick strand of hair tied into a braid that is seen lying over her shoulder. Her eye color is blue. She wears light blue long sleeved shirt with a lilac ribbon tied around her neck that comes to rest just above her waist. Her shirt is tucked into a dark blue skirt and she wears matching shoes with pink bows on top. As Cure Mermaid, her hair grows drastically into a ponytail that is ocean blue on top with dark blue ombre and light purple streaks on the bangs. She wears a golden tiara with a light blue ribbon and a pink and blue seashell attached to it. Her midriff top is blue and white with a light blue collar and white sleeves. Around her neck is a pink pearl necklace with a gold brooch at the center with more pink pearls lining down along the top. Her skirt is blue, light blue and pink with pink pearls around the waist and is longer in the back. Her boots are knee-length and light blue trimmed in blue with pink pearls. She also wears very long light blue arm warmers that stop at her hands with pink pearls at the end and seashell earrings. When she changes form, her skirt lengthens drastically and looks wave-like. Personality Minami is a sophomore at Noble Academy who is nicknamed as the "Academy's Princess". She has a strong sense of responsibility who can sometimes be strict as well but cares for others like a caring older sister. She dreams of becoming a respectable person who can be useful to others. Relationships Haruno Haruka ': The two of them are classmates at Noble Academy. During Kirara's fashion show, Haruka goes backstage with some donuts to give Kirara something to eat before the second show began. She even gave her a nickname "HaruHaru" because Haruka's name contains two "Harus". '''Kaido Minami ': Kirara is the first person to call her "Minami" without adding -san or -sama like the other students, and they share a friendly relationship. '''Amanogawa Stella : Stella is Kirara's mother and a popular professional model. In episode 17, Stella is invited to do a fashion show with Kirara. During practice, Kirara stumbles on the runway and starts to feel the pressure of working with her mother. This causes a rift in their relationship as she wanted to be as perfect as Stella but she did not want to help. On the night of the show, Twilight and Shut appear before it starts and captures Stella, creating mother and daughter Zetsuborgs. As the battle continued, Cure Twinkle vowed to protect her mother's dream, which was to walk the runway with her daugher. Her determination causes the Miracle Shooting Star Dress Up Key to appear and uses it to help defeat the Zetsuborgs. Their relationship was then mended as they both walked the runway and Kirara officially proclaims that she wanted to be just like her mother. Akagi Towa : Episode 24 revealed that the two of them are roommates. They had a hard time getting along at first due to Towa's lack of knowledge and Kirara's busy modeling schedule. But by the end of the episode, they became friends. Etymology Amanogawa (天ノ川) : Ama (天) means 'sky', which is probably a reference to how stars are in the sky.No (ノ) means 'in' while Gawa (川) means 'river'. So, the full meaning of "Amanogawa" is 'River in the sky' or 'Milky Way', which is a more suitable meaning because of how Kirara is the Princess of Stars. Kirara (きらら) : mean either 'mica' or 'isinglass'. It sounds very similar to "kirakira" which means 'sparkly' or 'glittery'. Cure Twinkle means the source of light, shines with a flickering light and glimmer. Songs Trivia *Kirara is the first yellow Pretty Cure to be a popular model. * Kiraka's first name and last name total as 8 syllables. *Cure Twinkle is the third yellow Pretty Cure after Cure Muse and Cure Rosetta to have orange hair in Pretty Cure form. *Kirara is the first Pretty Cure to wear earrings in civilian form. *She is the second Pretty Cure who represents stars, following Cure Fortune. *Kirara is the fifth Pretty Cure to have the character for "river" ("kawa") in her surname, following Kurokawa Ellen, Midorikawa Nao, Hishikawa Rikka and Hikawa Iona. **However, Kirara is the first Pretty Cure to have the character pronounced as "gawa". *Kirara is the third Pretty Cure to have three Japanese characters in her surname, preceded by Kasugano Urara and Myoudouin Itsuki. **Coincidentally, they are all yellow-themed Cures. *According to unspecified sources who also gave out the info of the Cures' names, Kirara is based off the character Zhinü/Orihime, the titular Weaver Girl from the folk tale The Weaver Girl and the Cowherd, which is also the mythos behind the Tanabata festival in Japan. *Kirara is the third Pretty Cure to wear gloves, after Cure Moonlight and her teammate, Cure Flora. *She is the only Pretty Cure to have streaks in her hair while her teammates Cure Flora and Cure Mermaid have both ombres and streaks. Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Yukishiro Honoka * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Kujou Hikari * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. Hyuuga Saki * Good of sports. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Mishou Mai * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Yumehara Nozomi * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. Natsuki Rin * Good of sports. * No have grandparents in the family. Kasugano Urara * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Both are Idol of entertainment. Akimoto Komachi * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Minazuki Karen * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Milk/Mimino Kurumi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Momozono Love * No have grandparents in the family. Aono Miki * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. * Good of sports. Yamabuki Inori * Real name has 3 syllables. Higashi Setsuna * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Hanasaki Tsubomi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Kurumi Erika * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. *No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Myoudouin Itsuki * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Tsukikage Yuri * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Hojo Hibiki * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Minamino Kanade * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Kurokawa Ellen * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Shirabe Ako * N/A Hoshizora Miyuki * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Hino Akane * Real name has 3 syllables. Kise Yayoi * Real name has 3 syllables. Midorikawa Nao * Surname has 5 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Aoki Reika * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Aida Mana * N/A Hishikawa Rikka * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Yotsuba Alice * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Kenzaki Makoto * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both are Idol of entertainment. Madoka Aguri * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Aino Megumi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Shirayuki Hime * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Omori Yuko * N/A Hikawa Iona * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Haruno Haruka * Real name has 3 syllables. Kaido Minami * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Akagi Towa * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Sakagami Ayumi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Rank The Best Rank *2015 : 15th The Rank *2015 : 16th(1st Half) , 15th(2nd Half) The Average Rank *16th Gallery SC40.png 46.jpg Num-46.png หมวดหมู่:Cures หมวดหมู่:Yellow Cures